


【中部5p】混沌沉沦

by Aaaaaajiu



Category: cxx
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaaaajiu/pseuds/Aaaaaajiu
Relationships: 中部5p
Kudos: 1





	【中部5p】混沌沉沦

他自己也说不清是谁的手了。都一样罢了。

柔软的，有薄茧的，温顺的，粗暴的，都分不清楚了。从更衣室门被推开的那一瞬间开始，就都变成被原始欲望和爆炸荷尔蒙支配的赤裸情色了。

他也许并不太享受，但也绝对说不上讨厌。被照顾妥帖了就没什么别的好计较了。有人凑上来润他干涩渴水的嘴唇，有人指尖划过他脸颊颈侧的小痣，有人含了他一侧的乳头在慢慢舔，另一侧就显得孤独了。阴茎被伺候的舒服，打游戏好的人手活绝对是不会差的。后穴刚刚打开，还只能放进一根手指，但是那人很耐心，指尖一点护手霜又是抹又是揉，折腾了快有小半个世纪。

他被架空着，像是圣女受刑的放荡姿势。左腿膝盖窝架在谁的手臂上，小腿荡一荡勉强能用脚尖碰到地面。但是瓷砖地很凉，他更愿意留在一片欲火里泡着。右腿盘在另一个人腰上，有肌肉的，很安心。

胜利的庆祝方式总归是被允许出格的。他在摇晃不定间迷迷糊糊想。更何况这也完全算不上出格。狭小的更衣室灯没有开，黑暗里谁也看不清谁的脸，谁先来的谁后来的似乎也不重要了，纠缠在一起就是解不开的结，要活生生一起被情欲烧死的。

他其实私心更偏爱亮一点的地方。拍摄蓬的灯光下就不错。白色地毯白色幕布，灯光打下来惨白色一大片，毫不忌讳的展览。光天化日总让心跳更快，快感来的更凶狠，像潮水绵绵不绝打上来，慢慢淹没头顶，到最后沉溺在里面，全身都颤栗疯狂。

他在那样的幻想里颤抖着到达第一轮高潮。


End file.
